


Culture Clash

by Holmesslice



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because I don't like Whedon's interpretation, I reworked Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda clash with the new culture they’ve been thrust into (brief appearance of Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Vision, Natasha Romanova, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson with brief mention of Thor and Tony Stark). Reworked tags for better accuracy, sorry about the confusion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have some discussion that might not be liked. This is my interpretation of what it might be like for Pietro and Wanda as they integrate themselves into the Avengers as well as American society/culture. It is also going to include my interpretation of how some other Avengers feel in the current world. Feel free to not like my interpretation; however, please let me know of any problematic issues that need to be dealt with. Italics are the twins speaking in their native language, Sokovian. Please read and review.

It was a humid day in early August when Pietro and Wanda had a heated debate over what to do concerning the upcoming Christian holidays at the years’ end. Wanda wanted to assimilate herself with the Avengers and, in particular, with the Vision. Pietro had accused her of leaving their old ways. Wanda could only look at Pietro with a tired expression too old, too experienced, and too jaded for such a young woman.

“ _I could never forget who I am Pietro,_ ” Wanda said quietly, “ _but that doesn’t mean I can’t try to make new connections, try new things, explore the world that was denied to us._ ”

“ _Is that what you call kowtowing to the dominant American culture?!_ ” Pietro could feel his anger grow. He pointed to the window and the outside indicating the country they had now found themselves in and everything it represented.

“ _These Americans care nothing for tradition, family...for many things I have yet to think of! Everything we know and love is simply something else for them to market, to exploit, to destroy. This consumerism, this drive for greed, for money, for power, resources is why exactly we suffered as much as we did._ ”  

Pietro paced back and forth venting out his frustrations that ran deep. He ran his hands through his hair.

“ _You do not think that the civil war in Sokovia was because of guerilla fighters? The fact that we had foreign corporations interested in outsourcing their labor had nothing to do with it? The fact that the current government was not interested in being so lenient in its dealings? Don’t be so naïve, Wanda._ ”

Pietro paused staring at Wanda growing more frustrated with her passive face. His voice cracked betraying all the hurt and pain they had suffered.

“ _So you want to be a part of this culture? So what? We put up Christmas trees? Sing songs of a ‘Messiah’ we don’t believe in? Drink and eat until gluttony and for what? Make them like us? Trust us? Why can’t they respect us? Why must we change so drastically for them?_ ”

“ _I’m not talking about the American culture specifically,_ ” Wanda sighed, keeping her voice quiet, she was not in a mood for a drawn out conflict with her twin, “ _I am talking about the team that let us in after I caused what happened in Sokovia... to happen._ ”

Wanda began to pace herself. She had quieted for a moment to gather her thoughts and whirling emotions. Pietro had stayed silent letting Wanda have her turn.

“ _Do not think you know what plagues my dreams, brother. Every night it is the same thing. It is of the death and destruction I caused by using my powers on Stark. It is of our rage, hurt, pain that had us turning to people who we ought to have been revulsed by_.”

Wanda closed her eyes. She could feel her eyes mist with tears. She felt her own voice warble with pain and shame.

“ _Oh, yes, they claimed they were S.H.I.E.L.D. but how could we not see for who they were? We spat on our very family, our traditions, our ancestors, we betrayed them all, because we were blinded by revenge. We were so consumed with the plan of working with the very agency Stark was a part of that would become his undoing. Every night I wake up to our pleading family, our мајка, баба, деда*... to not take the road we had taken. All I can see is the disappointment in their eyes. I am only trying to make peace with the people we hurt, to country itself that we had loved so much, that we had protested over, to make amends to our ancestors, and trying to extend an arm of friendship._ ”

“ _You were not at fault,_ ” Pietro grimaced feeling guilty of making Wanda cry, “ _You must not, as Captain America would say, ‘beat yourself up, kid’ over this. But if we must let these people in then I will do it on my own terms and my own pace. First time I will go slowly. I do not like it._ ”

“ _Perhaps we can come up with a way of integrating ourselves on our terms,_ ” Wanda said quietly as she sniffed her tears away, “ _We may even find a way to celebrate these consumerism holidays on our terms, and how we choose to_.”

Wanda had been the one to take the initiative. It had started awkwardly enough with her exploring Stark Towers in late August. She had been given some time off after training extensively with Vision. She could feel herself growing an affection for him. Pietro had been against it citing that she had to overcome her robot fetish. That had earned him a blast into a nearby wall.

“ _Kinkshaming is not allowed,_ ” Wanda had told him. He looked at her confusedly muttering Sokovian asking what Wanda was talking about. Wanda mentioned Darcy Lewis who was a part-time lab assistant and part-time communications specialist (basically as Darcy had told Wanda, she made sure that Clint was reigned in with the bad puns on his twitter account as well as making sure there were no Geraldo moments regarding locations and missions). Darcy was Wanda’s new friend. Pietro only huffed at Wanda mentioning only a name and thinking it explained all. It did not.

Even so, Pietro had decided to get to know Darcy Lewis. Wanda’s new friend would be his as well. He often visited Darcy over lunch and coffee breaks while Wanda and Pietro were visiting from upstate New York. It then came in the form of ambushing her with the really good food from the one restaurant in Boston while Jane and Darcy had been driving up from D.C. The Beehive as it was called had many items to choose from.

The first time he had run to the restaurant he was completely lost as what to take out. He had decided to order several entrees and the different sandwiches that included both a salmon and steak version. He had made it in time for Darcy to clock out of work though he had not accounted for the extra weight.

“We can reheat, still warm,” Pietro said with a mischievous smirk.

“Holy cow did you just run over two hundred miles because I said I loved their food?!” Darcy exclaimed.

“You said it was good, I wanted to try,” Pietro responded as if it was nothing, “I think I got too much. Maybe we can invite my sister Wanda?”

“How did you pay for all that food?” Darcy asked as they headed to his and Wanda’s apartment.

“Avenger’s credit card,” Pietro replied, “Good for something at least. Let me get my sister and then we can eat, chat, make friends.”

It had become their “thing” as Darcy had called it and that others had found about (really it had been the smell of delicious food that tipped the others off). Pietro would bring back food from various restaurants around the United States. Darcy forbade Pietro from traveling to Canada or Mexico as he did not have have his papers yet. When he did he would be allowed to travel to other parts of the world. Pietro smiled and relented.

It was there where Wanda and Pietro met Jane. Darcy had asked the twins if it was okay to invite Jane to one of their dinners. Darcy had told them that they wouldn't be able to meet Thor as he was out in space doing his princely space mission (keeping the universe safe was the goal). Wanda had agreed on their behalf and Pietro could only give a stuttering chuckle. Wanda never had any intent on including him on the decision making but it had been okay.

Jane had been another experience that neither of the twins had been prepared for. It had come about after Darcy had told the twins of their moving to a research facility near the Avengers complex. Pietro had remembered Darcy’s comment about a pestering tin man, and light pollution. Pietro stared at the elf-like young woman who Darcy had told him to brace himself but he wasn't quite prepared.

For one, they were both amazed at how much food the petite woman could pack away. Darcy theorized that it was because Jane would stockpile all the calories she’d need to be able to fuel her science benders. Darcy would make it a point to make sure Jane was frequently watered (dehydration was no joke according to Darcy because facts) and fed. Two, Pietro and Wanda couldn’t help but be fascinated at how much Jane knew about astrophysics and how so much had gone over their heads. Even though science had left a bitter taste in his and Wanda’s mouth Jane’s extensive knowledge fascinated the twins.

Wanda gave him that look he sometimes hated. That look where she knew what he was thinking but now, he appreciated that Wanda nodded her agreement.

“I was interested in learning more but where would I start?” Wanda asked the two young women.

“Oh my gosh,” Darcy said smiling brightly and bouncing energetically in her seat, “academia is so totally my jam. We should so see about you guys taking some classes. There’s so many things to learn. We can even check the recreation department, or the Y in town.”

The rest of the dinner Pietro and Wanda talked about some of the art classes that looked like fun. Wanda talked further with Darcy about learning how to knit, and crochet. Jane and Pietro talked about the STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics he learned) field.

Pietro found himself opening up to the rest of the Avenger team. He even found himself opening up to the Vision much to his dismay. He had to do his brotherly duty though. The two spoke at length about Wanda. “Ah yes the shovel talk,” Vision commented, “I am correct to assume that you consulted Darcy beforehand? Though I’m guessing she also gave you warning?” Pietro nodded.

Wanda was was none too pleased about Pietro trying to exert control over her life. It was the warning Darcy had told him. Wanda appreciated the gesture but had essentially told Pietro he would have many regrets if he tried to exert any ‘brotherly duty’ that went beyond voicing concerns. Especially if they were either unfounded, or his trying to be too invested as her twin rather than legitimate concerns.

The team had allowed Wanda and Pietro to integrate themselves into the team at their own pace. First it had started with Darcy and Jane then the Vision. It had soon expanded to the old man who still grumbled at the nickname. Wanda would forever appreciate Clint's gesture of allowing her to start making amends for actions. She had told Clint as much who only shrugged telling her that they had their fair share of red in their ledgers. Still, the brotherly hug that followed made Wanda’s heart swell.

Pietro only made a blithe comment about the noogies Clint gave him. Wanda only gave Pietro a coy smile because as loudly as Pietro complained, he did love the attention.

Then it was Natasha who terrified Pietro in a way that he was not accustomed to. At least he could run away from her. Though as the old man had told him, he couldn’t run away for long. Pietro made a vow not to upset or tease Natasha, much. When they had started their sparring and tactical training with Natasha, Pietro regretted his teasing immediately.

Wanda on the other hand would only shake her head at her twin. Wanda loved speaking to Natasha about all manners of things. As much as Natasha kept her childhood well guarded, she couldn’t help but open up slightly to Wanda. It had started with their reminiscing of the cuisine growing up such as beet soup for Wanda, borscht for Natasha. The music is what brought about an emotion long kept hidden by both women. Wanda recounted that her mother was a gifted musician who loved to dance. Natasha talked about classical ballet and her refusal to give up something she had grown to love despite what the Red Room had done to her.

The two women began to exchange recipes, and on days when time allowed, they cooked together. Then the two began to trade songs and artists that touched their soul. Pietro had become more adept at using the internet and helped Wanda find musical artists that reminded them of home such as Djula & Dane,Taraf De Haidouks, the song Užičko Kolo and other others. Natasha would leave songs for them to listen to such as the soundtrack to the Nutcracker, Swan Lake, The Sleeping Beauty. Pietro would only close his eyes when he ate Wanda’s cooking telling her it was exactly like their mothers which earned him a teary smile from Wanda. Natasha had promised that whenever they were in New York or Paris to take them to the ballet.

Pietro had found himself more at ease knowing that both Clint and Natasha had their troubled beginnings. They could empathize with his issues of integrating himself with the Avengers. Pietro felt as if the Avengers were a microcosm of American society, a society he was struggling to accept. Like American society in general, it was taking more time with some of the Avengers than others. Partly, it was because Pietro was unsure how to approach them or it was their being a part of an iconic avatar of the American history that Pietro was having issue with reconciling, and the last being the war profiteer that had destroyed his family who had made himself scarce.

Wanda had met Captain America next. The two had struck up a conversation about how she was finding the facilities, the other Avengers, the training. He wanted to know how Wanda was acclimating to the whole situation: coming to a different country with everything that had happened to her. It was there where she learned about his past, who he was pre-serum, and his life after the serum. Wanda had laughed realizing that Pietro and Steve had shared the same “fight” response, and gung ho about whatever decision they had set their mind to. Sam had accompanied Steve and Wanda’s training and she had grown to respect everything Sam had gone through. His working with veterans after his own service as well as losing his partner. She saw Sam as someone to confide in and told Sam that he could confide in her if he so wished. Sam smiled, chuckling, appreciating that greatly.

Wanda had talked about Steve and Sam numerous times. Often it started with a simple, but not so innocent, comment about how her training was going, what she was being taught, or a funny thing had happened. She discussed how great of a tactician Steve was. Pietro would only give a nonchalant shrug though Wanda understood immediately. She wouldn’t push Pietro to meeting any more of the Avengers.

It was around the middle of October when Pietro approached Captain America.

“Call me Steve, please.” Captain America smiled as they both toweled off their sweat after a rigorous work out.

“I’m sorry,” Pietro said grimacing, “I don’t, I don’t know how to talk to you.”

“We could start with how we got here?” Steve offered, “You know I was just some punk who wanted to fight because I hated bullies.”

“Aren’t you the bully?” Pietro asked without thinking flinching as Wanda would have wanted him to give Steve a chance.

“That’s fair,” Steve said nodding, understanding where Pietro was coming from, “Honestly? I saw two guys who were intent on destroying the world. It wasn’t until I was out of the ice that I learned the full extent of how heinous the crimes were.”

Steve paused collecting his thoughts recalling the various History channel documentaries, the Wikipedia articles, the books before continuing.

“I mean concentration camps for those who were Jewish, as well as those who were LGTBQA, or disabled. Then there was the forced sterilization because of genetic traits.”

Steve shook his head at recounting the next bit of history. It had been the more difficult aspects he had to reconcile. The parts of history that concerned the Axis? Easy peasy because it was the “enemy’s” wrongdoing but this other stuff? It made his stomach churn, it made him give a hard, long look at his shield and everything it represented, should've represented, needed to currently represent.

“But, hell, the country I was fighting for? The country whose independence I was born on? Whose values my shield is supposed to represent? They also had their own share of horrible things done justified by the world war even though it was absolutely reprehensible. They interned Japanese and Japanese Americans for Pete’s sake. I didn’t know. One of my best friends was Jim Morita. He was a Japanese American from Fresno. And I didn’t know what happened to his family. I didn't know until after I got out of the ice. His family wasn’t interned but they were under the supervision of an American family. Even though they promised to treat them better because of his serving what they did was horrible. He was dealing with a war from both fronts and I didn't know.”

Steve rubbed the towel over his hair. He shook his head and sighed. He felt every bit his age then and thought to himself how he deserved to. He had begun to put away the exercise equipment.

“Sure, I could argue, that I was focused on the mission, you know, the world war but there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel horrible for not looking beyond my own little world, beyond the war itself to see how it could have been affecting my team. One of the first things I did when I got out of the ice was try and connect with the rest of my team, and if not them, then their family. I just had... I had to give them my apologies for not doing better. I should have focused on how much the war was affecting my own team, you know, I mean, affecting all different parts of America. I could have used my voice to stop the injustices done. But I didn’t, and it’s one of the biggest regrets I have.”

Steve had stopped putting the equipment away when he looked at Pietro.

“But that’s where it’s different now or I hope so at least. I’m using my voice and being more vocal. I’m talking about the entitlements I have just because of what I was born. I’m talking about about equality and social justice. And it’s more than just right to marry because I still can’t believe we've only gotten there. But the fact that I had to push for Gabe to get more representation at the Howling Commandos exhibit. The fact that the civil rights movement didn’t happen until the 60s. The fact that I was complicit even when I was growing up because I didn’t say anything, I was silent. I was stuck in my own bubble, of my own issues and never really thought about those who weren’t like me. While I traveled throughout the United States I didn’t speak about the segregation I saw in Mobile, Alabama. I should have said or done something. The thing is though I see and read the news nowadays and it’s as if the civil rights movement never happened.”

Steve continued and Pietro stood there listening unsure what to think or say.

“I have to speak up against it, do what I can. Be the man that would make Bernie proud as Darcy tells me. It’s the only thing I can do. Oh god, and don’t get me started on those damn anti-vaccination people. If those things existed when I was a kid, it would have saved me so much time being sick and my ma the extra work she had to do so she could pay for my medication, and treatments.”

Pietro continued to stand there silently unsure how to process the steady stream of information. He never really considered what ‘Steve Rogers’ would be like, only the propaganda he knew of Captain America.

“Oh god,” Steve groaned wiping his face with his hands, “I broke your brain didn’t I? I’ve been talking with Darcy. She’s been a godsend in helping me understand the present culture and everything that’s been happening. Sure there’s all the pop culture I’ve missed but there’s so much that’s changed and yet some things have been moving too slowly.”

“I never thought about what you thought of, um, everything,” Pietro flailed his arms with the last part of ‘and that you felt this way’ being unsaid.

Steve smiled, “Hey we German experiments have to stick together. You know, if you’d like, you and Wanda can join in whenever Darcy and I are reading up on everything happening in the world. She’s really great at helping me see the bigger picture, putting things into context and also seeing all the diplomatic delicacies that I never knew existed or why they were, no she'll kill me if I used past tense, are so important.”

Pietro smiled as the two continued to talk. He began to feel a camaraderie with Steve who was also suffering his own form of culture clash. It was from their talks that Pietro met Sam. Sam was the ‘therapist’, in that, he had this way that allowed Pietro to deal with all the hardships, and anger without any judgment. It felt like a huge relief to have his feelings validated in a way that only recently started happening.

Pietro had decided one morning to run with Sam. He outpaced Sam at a rate that left Sam completely bewildered and amazed. After several dozen laps Pietro slowed down enough to yell “on your left.”

“Oh no, not you too!” Sam groaned out loudly. He didn't even attempt to run faster. Pietro yelled ‘on your left’ many times in a span of seconds.

“You're worse than Steve!” Sam said chuckling in between the panting.

It wasn't until Sam was lying under the tree that an idea struck.

“Say, Steve is coming back tomorrow from a mission when he runs on his morning run mind yelling left? Give him a taste of his own medicine?”

“A prank, yes?” Pietro asked a mischievous smirk growing.

“Oh, yeah, a prank all right, long time coming,” Sam smiled buzzing with anticipation.

They had to wait several days more before Pietro could prank Steve. This made Sam antsier as each day passed. He really couldn’t wait to prank Steve. All Sam knew was that he was going to relish in the moment when Steve would know what it was like.

Sam and Pietro prepared themselves as they walked to the one-and-a-half mile long track surrounding the lake. It was early in the morning, the mist had not yet burned off the lake. Steve had already been running. It seemed that the “mission” had not been successful and Steve was running off his frustration and disappointment.

The plan had been that Sam would hang around the side of the lake closest to the building and as Steve passed by, Pietro would breeze on by yelling ‘on your left’. Everything was going according to plan but Pietro could not help himself.

“On your left!” Pietro shouted to Steve as he passed him. What seemed to be only a moment later Pietro passed Steve again yelling “on your left!” and so it went. Steve tried to run faster but it proved futile. Even with Steve running a bit faster than his usual 26 miles per hour and taking less than three-and-a-half minutes to run the entire lake, Pietro still had him beat.  Sam watched the entire thing laughing heartedly. When Steve finally finished one lap, he slowed down and gave Sam a withering glare.

“I take it this is payback for DC?” Steve asked fighting the smirk.

“Giving you a dose of your own medicine? Oh yeeah it is.” Sam laughed causing Steve to give a wide smile.

Pietro ran several more laps in second before finally standing next to Steve.

“It was good prank?” Pietro asked. Steve gave him a look before laughing.

“You both got me good,” Steve said as he helped Sam up. After Sam stopped looking like the cat who got the mouse, they both began their usual run. Pietro could only laugh that when Steve passed Sam he slowed down considerably and instead of yelling ‘on your left’ he patted Sam’s ass.

“I gotta say,” Sam yelled as Steve quickly ran off, “this is a much better compromise!”

Sam and Steve parted ways promising to catch up with Pietro later that day. Pietro went to his living quarters when he saw Wanda in the living room. She was innocently drinking a cup of tea but Pietro knew there was nothing innocent about it.

“ _Okay,_ ” Pietro said as toweled off his sweat, “ _You were right. Only about the others. They’re not so bad but don’t think I’m ready to forgive him._ ”

Wanda knew exactly of whom Pietro spoke of. She took another sip collecting her thoughts. She had been contemplating what to do with the last Avenger: Iron Man, Tony Stark. She could not simply do away with everything he had caused.

“ _I am not ready,_ ” Wanda said, “ _I am not ready to forgive him. I don’t know if I will ever be. I also cannot feel safe around him. I might have some blame but I do not feel at ease knowing that he once was a war profiteer but that he is in some ways still a war profiteer. Only now he creates these weapons in his basement. How is that any different? How is making war ‘private’ a good thing?_ ”

“ _True,_ ” Pietro said nodding in agreement, “ _all I know for certain is that we will celebrate, interact and associate as we feel comfortable. We will also support what will keep our liberties, and keep everyone safe._ ”

Wanda and Pietro continued their talk after breakfast. With Halloween fast approaching, Pietro seemed highly interested in the holiday. It looked like great fun with the dressing up in a costume, and the trick and treating. Wanda immediately stared at him.

“ _Do not think you will ‘trick’ me and get away with it_.”

Pietro looked at her and knew she was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> мајка, баба, деда is mother, grandmother, grandfather in Serbian


End file.
